O Amor Faz Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Ela sempre sonhou com o héroi, mas agora ela percebe que a realidade e muito melhos do que seus sonhos


**O Amor Faz.**

**Sandy e Junior.**

Gina Weasley era um garotinha de apenas 10 anos quando viu ele pela primeira vez, ela estava indo se despedir dos irmãos que iriam para Hogwarts, ela queria ir juntos, mas ainda era muito nova, Rony como era o irmão que mais passava tempo com ela, prometia mandar cartas para ela não sentir tantas saudades, os gêmeos prometiam mandar tampas de vasos sanitários, mas ela ria disso, foi quando ela notou ele, ele tinha um olhar perdido e vai ate a mãe dela com um sorriso tímido.

-Ola... Você poderia me falar como... –

-Como chegar a plataforma 9 ¾ ? – a mãe dela pergunta amavelmente e explica tudo para ele, ela sente algo diferente ao ver o olhar dele.

**Eu ficava olhando as estrelas  
E fazia um pedido ao luar  
Eu buscava um amor nos meus sonhos  
E um dia encontrei seu olhar**

Só depois quando o trem estava para sair que Gina descobre que aquele era Harry Potter, o herói de seus contos infantis, ela tinha pedido para a mãe dela poder vê-lo, mas a mãe dela não deixou, ela tinha razão na época, Harry se sentiria muito incomodo com aquilo.

**Foi quando eu descobri como eu te amo  
E finalmente pude acreditar  
Que as estrelas e a lua fizeram  
Meu pedido se realizar  
**Gina ficava cada vez mais ansiosa para ir para Hogwarts, quando ela recebeu uma carta de Rony contando que era amigo de Harry, ela tinha ficado mais ansiosa, a cada carta ele contava sobre ele, e ela ficava mais ansiosa para conhece-lo e não sabia o porque dessa ansiedade, no começo ela achava que era por ele ser o seu herói, mas ela sentia que era algo mais, algo mais do que admiração.

**Foi quando eu descobri que a vida inteira  
O meu destino era te encontrar  
Que o universo inteiro conspira  
Pra um desejo se realizar  
**No verão antes dela ir para Hogwarts, ele tinha ido na casa dela, ela não conseguia falar, apenas poderia ficar escondida e olhando para ele, ela sentia algo quando via os olhos verdes dele, ela se atrapalhava e não conseguia falar, ela sente que aquele sentimento tinha aumentado e ela não tinha noção do que estava acontecendo.

**O amor vai  
Até onde os sonhos conseguem chegar  
O amor faz  
Tudo aquilo que alguém decide acreditar**

Ele a tinha salvado da câmara secreta, mas o medo dela era que ele a culpasse, que ele a abandonasse e não quisesse ser amiga dele, ela tinha tantos medos depois do que aconteceu na câmara que ela se forçou a se afastar dele, ela ainda o ficava vendo de longe, mas não conseguia chegar perto dele.

**Eu ficava olhando as estrelas  
E fazia um pedido ao luar  
Eu buscava um amor nos meus sonhos  
E um dia encontrei seu olhar  
**No verão do seu quarto ano, um de seus medos estava acontecendo, ela via Harry se afastar não só dela, mas de Rony e Hermione também, ela via o sofrimento do irmão e da amiga, e resolve agir, ela abandona o medo e resolve lutar, ela resolve abrir o coração e fazer ele ver o quanto era amado.

**Foi quando eu descobri como eu te mamo  
E finalmente pude acreditar  
Que o universo inteiro conspira  
Pra um desejo se realizar**

Ela tinha conseguido tira-lo da depressão, ele parecia bem, eles estavam no beco diagonal e ela nota o olhar dele, ela não sabia o que era aquele olhar, ela tinha visto varias vezes o olhar dele para Cho Chang, as vezes ela desejava aquele olhar para ela, mas este olhar tinha um sentimento forte, que ela não conseguia entender.

**O amor vai  
Até onde os sonhos conseguem chegar  
O amor faz  
Tudo aquilo que alguém decide acreditar**

Ele tinha falado que a amava, todo o sentimento que ela tinha guardado por anos estava vindo de volta, no começo ela queria negar, achar que ele não a amava, que tudo era apenas uma forma de agradecer a ela por salva-lo da depressão, mas não era.

**O amor vai  
Até onde os sonhos conseguem chegar  
O amor faz  
Tudo aquilo que alguém decide acreditar**

Ela tinha descoberto que Harry Potter, o herói de sua infância, o garoto que se arriscou para salva-la na câmara, aquele garoto que para ela era inatingível, estava apaixonado por ela, mesmo depois de meses de namoro, ela ainda não conseguia acreditar que estava nos braços do homem que ela amava.

-No que esta pensando amor? –ele pergunta carinhosamente para ela no ouvido.

-Em nós –ele sorri para ela e a beija.

**O amor vai  
Até onde os sonhos conseguem chegar  
O amor faz  
Tudo aquilo que alguém decide acreditar**

Ela tinha sonhado varias vezes com isso, e agora ela estava realizando os seus sonhos, ela o tinha, tinha amigos que amavam os dois e o amor deles, ela tinha esperanças que a guerra acabasse para que o amor dela se completasse, para que seus sonhos se completassem e ela contasse para ele que eles seriam pais, e que ela amaria as crianças como o amava, ela sabia que o amor faz qualquer coisa, ate mudar o mundo.


End file.
